Cepat Besar, Rukia!
by Zang
Summary: Rukia tidak menyangka Shuuhei akan serius dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya beberapa tahun silam. RukiaxShuuhei, one-sided RenjixRukia.
1. Chapter 1

**Cepat Besar, Rukia!**

**Summary:**

**Rukia tidak menyangka Hisaghi akan serius dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya beberapa tahun silam. RukiaxHishagi, one-sided RenjixRukia.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei. **

**Chapter 1**

Begitu Rukia keluar dari gedung kampusnya, seorang pemuda berambut merah sudah menunggunya di depan notice board. Mendengar langkah gadis itu, Renji otomatis menoleh.

"Selalu," Rukia menaikkan alis. Dengan kalem dia menghampirinya.

"Apanya yang 'selalu'?" tanya Renji. Dia mulai berjalan sambil menyelempangkan tas, menyilang di dadanya.

"Kau selalu tahu kapan aku datang," Rukia mendongak. Tubuhnya mungil sekali sehingga tiap kali bicara dengan sahabat yang dia kenal sejak kecil itu, dia harus menegakkan diri dan menarik leher supaya bisa melihat wajah Renji.

"Renji Abarai, sih!" pemuda tinggi itu menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Ekspresi wajahnya setengah mencemoh teman kecilnya.

Dia sudah lama sekali berteman dengan Rukia. Renji sendiri tidak ingat kapan tepatnya. Kontras dengan kelakuannya yang agak kasar, indranya peka terhadap bau, cahaya atau bunyi-bunyian di sekitarnya. Tidak selalu sebenarnya, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut Rukia, Renji tahu banyak tentangnya. Seperti misalnya, dia mengenali langkah gadis itu, baik suara, ritme, atau hentakannya. Tapi jangan harap Renji mau mengakuinya. Dibalik omongannya yang jauh dari halus dan sikapnya yang seenaknya sendiri, ada beberapa hal yang dirahasiakannya. Salah satunya, kemampuan supernya mengenali derap langkah Rukia, meski di keramaian sekalipun.

Rukia menghela napas. "Baiklah, tidak usah congkak begitu."

Renji nyengir lebar. "Kau langsung pulang?"

"Tidak," jawab Rukia. "Aku mampir ke perpus umum dulu."

"Oh," Renji menimbang sejenak. "Aku juga lewat sana."

"Lho, jalan pulang ke rumahmu kan bukan lewat sana," Rukia mengernyit.

"Memang. Sekali- sekali lewat rute yang berbeda, biar tidak bosan."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rukia masuk ke sebuah perpustakaan umum besar sementara Renji terus berjalan pulang.

Selesai mengambil buku impor tentang tanaman, dia duduk bersila di atas karpet di tempat membaca. Dengan serius, dia membalik-balik halaman glossy buku-buku yang diambilnya. Rasanya dia mendengar bunyi 'cekrik' di suatu tempat, namun kemudian mengacuhkannya. Baru ketika dia merasa tidak nyaman seperti diperhatikan oleh seseorang, Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari sumber ketidaknyamanannya. Terkejut adalah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu.

Di samping rak literature, seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam pendek tengah mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya. Setelah mengambil gambarnya, laki-laki itu berjalan menghampirinya. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Halo Rukia. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu."

"Shuhei-san?"

xxx

**Flashback**

Perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat favorit Rukia. Dengan kartu anggota yang dimilikinya, dia bebas meminjam buku apapun secara gratis. Meski biaya untuk memperbaharui keanggotaannya tiap tahun agak mahal (untuk anak seumurnya), kalau dihitung-hitung dia masih bisa menghemat uang sakunya daripada kalau harus membeli buku-buku tersebut.

Favoritnya adalah dongeng barat. Cerita dengan latar belakang budaya dan penampilan fisik tokoh-tokohnya yang jauh berbeda dengan budaya yang dimilikinya sangat menarik minatnya. Apalagi buku-buku hard cover di sana mempunyai ilustrasi yang cantik dan berwarna-warni.

Rukia kecil belum berani membeli buku cerita atau manga. Kadang dia membeli majalah anak-anak, itupun titip kakek kalau beliau pergi keluar. Jarang sekali dia minta tolong kakak laki-lakinya.

Sejak kecil dia sudah tahu keluarga Kuchiki mengadopsinya. Rukia paling dekat dengan kakek. Pria tua itu ramah dan baik. Rukia segan dan sayang terhadapnya. Namun, yang paling disegani anak kecil itu adalah kakaknya, Byakuya , yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya.

Bukannya karena Byakuya ketus ataupun, menurut perbendaharaan kamus anak kecil, jahat padanya. Dibalik penampilannya yang dingin, dia perhatian pada adik angkatnya. Diwaktu senggangnya, kadang dia mengajak Rukia ke perpustakaan umum.

Dari kakaknyalah Rukia mengenal Shuhei Hisaghi.

Shuhei teman Byakuya. Kadang dia main ke rumah. Berbeda dengan temannya, Shuhei sangat ekspresif dan suka ngobrol.

"Semakin besar, kau semakin cantik saja, Rukia," Shuei menggosok dagunya, tersenyum.

Rukia diam saja, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sekilas dia menoleh ke arah teman kakaknya itu, kemudian kembali ke dongeng di pangkuannya.

"Jangan menggoda adikku, Shuhei," tegur Byakuya datar, namun mata abu-abunya berkilat berbahaya.

"Aku tidak menggoda, kok," protes Shuhei cepat. "Jujur lho, tiap ketemu, Rukia kelihatan tambah manis saja." Dia kembali mengarahkan senyum ke bocah SD itu. Sayangnya, Rukai sudah melengos.

"Tentu saja Rukia cantik," komentar Byakuya. "Kalau ada yang bilang jelek, langsung kuseret ke dokter mata dan kuantar ke optik."

Rukia terhenyak. Baru kali itu Byakuya memujinya cantik. Bukannya Byakuya orang kejam yang membuat Kuchiki terkecil itu sampai segan. Hanya saja, selama Rukia mengenalnya, dia menyadari Byakuya pelit pujian. Dia tidak akan memuji sesuatu atau seseorang jika mereka tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Dalam hati, dia senang sekali mendengar pujian dari mulut si kakak.

Shuhei melongo. Mata gelapnya menatap tak percaya. "Sadis sekali," dia menghela napas. "Kau bercanda kan?"

Ekspresi Byakuya tetap datar. "Tentu saja aku serius."

Shuhei menggelengkan kepala.

"Rukia adikku," lanjut Byakuya. Dia menurunkan kamera digital Shuhei dan meletakkannya di meja. "Kalau ada yang bicara tidak baik tentangnya, artinya orang itu sudah bosan melihat matahari."

Namun pemuda itu tidak menggubris peringatan Byakuya. Tetap saja, tiap main ke rumah, Rukia tidak luput dari lontaran godaannya. Byakuya cuma memperingatkan karena sejauh itu Shuhei tidak sampai mengganggu sang adik.

Jika sedang tidak mengumbar rayuan gombalnya, menurut Rukia Shuhei orang yang menyenangkan. Dibanding sang kakak yang cool, Rukia lebih menyukai Shuhei yang terbuka. Dia tak segan menyuarakan pendapatnya. Remaja itu senang bercerita apapun.

Byakuya hanya mengamati kelakuan temannya. Meski tidak pernah mengatakannya terang-terangan, menurutnya Rukia adik yang sangat manis dan imut. Pantas saja Shuhei senang bermain dengannya.

"Mestinya kau minta adik pada orang tuamu," saran Byakuya sore itu.

Mendekati ujian akhir nasional, Shuhei semakin intens belajar bersama Byakuya. Kadang menjelang petang, barulah pemuda yang baru menginjak delapan belas tahun itu pulang.

"Tidak usah kau sarankan pun aku sudah pernah melakukannya," Shuhei cemberut. Ditambah dengan soal-soal matematika yang harus dikerjakannya, kerut di dahinya semakin dalam. "Tahu apa kata orang tuaku?"

"Tidak," jawab Byakuya langsung tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas buram tempat dia menghitung.

Shuhei jadi keki. "Katanya aku terlalu tua untuk punya adik."

"Kalau begitu, cepat cari pacar, lalu menikah," kata Byakuya sambil lalu. "Masalah selesai."

Remaja itu meledak. "Ya tambah masalah dong. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Mau kukasih makan apa anak istriku nanti?" uap keluar dari hidung dan telinganya.

"Nasi."

Shuhei menatap sebal. Baru ketika merasakan ada aura membunuh dari sahabatnya itu, Byakuya mendongak. "Lebih baik kau kerjakan soal-soal ini. Waktu terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan."

Shuhei menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya keras-keras. "Kau selalu serius ya, Byakuya."

"Kau juga kok," balas Byakuya tak mau kalah.

Penampilan Shuhei yang terkesan asal mengelabui pribadinya yang serius. Sebagai orang yang cukup lama berteman dengannya, Byakuya tahu sahabatnya itu jauh lebih dewasa daripada yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh penampilannya.

"Mana Rukia?"

"Keluar dengan temannya. Ke perpustakan umum."

"Hei, kau mengijinkan dia keluar dengan orang lain, tapi melarangku mengajaknya main."

Kali ini Byakuya meletakkan pensil mekanik hitamnya. Dengan dingin dia menatap Shuhei. "Jelas sekali kan. Mana bisa aku mengijinkan laki-laki yang tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya mengajaknya kencan. Dan lagi, aku tidak ingin adikku yang masih polos itu jadi berpikir semua laki-laki sifatnya sepertimu."

Shuhei nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main bertiga?" usulnya.

"Tidak," Byakuya menolak. "Jujur saja, Shuhei, aku jadi tidak mengerti apa yang berkelebat di pikiranmu. Kalau Rukia cuma selisih sedikit dibawah kita, aku masih bisa maklum," kali ini dia yang menghela napas panjang. "Meski adik angkat, aku benar-benar menganggap dia seperti adikku sendiri."

"Kau sering main dengannya?"

Byakuya menggeleng. "Tapi aku memperhatikannya, apalagi kalau sampai ada orang iseng berniat menggodanya," dia mengepalkan tangan. "Tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

**TBC**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Shuhei mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Rukia kecil memusuhinya. Bukan Shuhei kalau dia cuma diam saja.

A/N: Shuhei termasuk salah satu favoritku. Mungkin pairing ShuheixRukia amat sangat jarang sekali. Sejauh aku berkelana di fandom Bleach versi Indonesia ini, yang baru dua mingguan kira-kira, kebanyakan pairingnya RukiaxIchigo. Hopefully ada yang suka.


	2. Chapter 2

Cepat Besar, Rukia!

Summary:

Rukia tidak menyangka Shuuhei akan serius dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya beberapa tahun silam. RukiaxShuuhei, one-sided RenjixRukia.

Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.

Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada Pak Imam Muklis, atas saran dan kritiknya.

Chapter 2

"Renji, cepat dong!" seru Rukia tak sabar.

"Iya, iya!" Meski sebal, Renji tetap mengekor sahabatnya itu.

Biasanya anak laki-laki itu tidak kesulitan berjalan mendahului Rukia, tapi sekarang, bahkan untuk menyamakan langkah pun dia agak terengah-engah. Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, secepat kilat Rukia menariknya keluar. Bukan langsung pulang, melainkan mampir dulu ke sebuah toko aksesoris.

"Buru-buru banget sih," ujarnya.

Rukia berhenti, kemudian berbalik memandangnya. "Hari ini merchandise Chappie the Rabbit keluaran terbaru datang lho," matanya berbinar riang. "Aku tak mau kehabisan."

Setelah mengucapkan alasannya, Rukia kembali berjalan cepat.

Renji menghela napas. Nalarnya tak bisa mencerna, kenapa banyak yang suka karakter kelinci berwajah ganjil itu. Banyak karakter yang lebih imut. Apa sih menariknya Chappie?

Mereka masuk ke sebuah toko luas dengan dekorasi cantik di ujung jalan, agak jauh dari sekolah. Kaca toko itu dihiasi pita-pita pink atau kuning cerah. Aksesoris yang digantung ataupun yang dipajang di etalase, seperti boneka, tas, bantal, mug, dan sebagainya, ditata dengan manis. Toko ini benar-benar surga bagi anak perempuan.

Renji mengamati koleksi tato palsu yang bisa hilang jika digosok dengan sabun. Meski tato itu berglitter, Renji tidak berminat membelinya. Kira, anak manis berambut pirang di kelasnya, bisa menggambari kulitnya dengan gambar jalinan daun atau simbol ciptaannya sendiri dengan marker atau pulpen warna. Tato buatan Kira jauh lebih indah daripada gambar apapun yang dilihat Renji di toko.

Dengan girang, Rukia menghampiri etalase khusus Chappie. Hampir saja dia bersorak ketika karakter favoritnya itu masih terpajang disana. Segera saja dia mengambil gantungan kunci berhias kelinci bermata lebar dan bertelinga panjang.

"Oi, Rukia!"

Karena terlalu bersemangat, Rukia tidak menyadari Shuuhei yang duduk di konter dekat kasir. Etalase untuk Chappie berada di samping kasir itu.

Shuuhei masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dia duduk di kursi tinggi bundar.

"Shuuhei-san," Rukia mengedikkan kepala, yang dibalas lambaian tangan oleh teman kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Cari apa?"

Rukia menggoyangkan Chappie di tangannya. "Ini," jawabnya ceria.

Hari sudah siang. Rukia mulai lapar. Dan meski dia sendiri yang menyeret Renji ke toko ini, sebenarnya dia merasa tidak enak padanya, apalagi kalau sampai menahannya agak lama di sini. Karena itu, cepat-cepat dia menuju kasir. Sayangnya sang kasir muda yang kadang bertugas sedang menurunkan kardus di rak sebelah kanan. "Tunggu ya," ujar kasir.

"Shuuhei-san sedang apa di sini?" tanya Rukia: bukan karena penasaran, melainkan sebagai bentuk basa-basi. Bukankah kita harus berusaha beramah tamah dengan teman kakak kita?

"Main-main saja," jawab Shuuhei santai. "Kok cuma beli satu? Byakuya tidak dibelikan?"

Rukia menggeleng. Bahkan membayangkan kakak stoic-nya itu memainkan action figure Chappie saja lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya ngeri. "Nii-san tidak suka Chappie."

"Hei, Rukia," panggil Shuuhei. Nada suaranya berbeda dari biasanya.

Refleks, gadis SD itu menatapnya, penasaran. Shuuhei tersenyum dikulum, namun senyum maupun ekspresi wajahnya lain dengan yang sudah dikenal Rukia selama ini. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Rukia tak nyaman. Dalam imajinasinya, tiba-tiba saja Shuuhei terlihat seperti seorang pria dewasa.

"Cepat besar ya! Aku menunggumu, lho."

Mungkin bagi Shuuhei dua penggal kalimat itu terdengar biasa, tetapi efeknya sungguh berlawanan bagi gadis kecil itu. Boleh jadi Rukia sudah kelas enam, atau akrab dengan remaja pria berambut mencuat tak rapi itu, tapi faktanya dia masih anak-anak.

Rukia takut. Selama ini dia sudah terbiasa menanggapi gurauan Shuuhei-yang seringnya mengatakan betapa manisnya dia. Hanya itu. Beberapa teman laki-laki di sekolahnya juga mulai menggodanya. Tapi tidak ada yang mengatakan kalimat barusan sebelumnya.

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dada gadis polos itu: takut, marah, keder, dan beberapa yang tak bisa dianalisa dengan tepat.

Sang kasir tersenyum pada Rukia. Setelah menerima uang, dia membungkus Chappie dengan plastik kecil. "Trims, gadis kecil. Datang lagi ya."

"Iya," tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Rukia cepat-cepat keluar. Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada remaja yang masih tersenyum lebar di kursi tinggi.

Si kasir, Gin Ichimaru, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Cewek di SMU tidak kurang, eh, kau malah menggoda anak kecil. Ck, Shuuhei!"

Shuuhei malah terkikik. "Dia memang terlihat seperti anak kelas tiga SD, tapi sebenarnya sudah kelas enam lho."

"Masa?" mata sipit Gin terbuka sedikit.

"Rukia manis sih," kilah Shuuhei. "Jadi tak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya."

"Hati-hati lho," Gin memperingatkan. "Nanti kalau dia membencimu, baru tahu rasa kau."

Shuuhei hanya bercanda. Dia memang menyukai Rukia, namun bukan dalam artian perasaan seorang laki-laki terhadap perempuan. Bukan 'suka' yang seperti itu. Dia sendiri menyadari mungkin dia agak keterlaluan menggoda Rukia seperti barusan.

"Omong-omong," kali ini Gin menatap curiga. Mata super sipitnya terbuka selebar satu mili. "Kau suka lolita ya?"

"Hei, aku hanya menggoda dia saja, kok. Aku tak pernah menggoda anak kecil lain," protes Shuuhei, matanya melotot. Sayang tetangga sekompleksnya itu tidak gentar.

xxx

"Kau sakit, Rukia?" tanya Renji. Tak seperti biasanya, begitu keluar dari toko, Rukia mengunci mulutnya. Renji hafal, jika sudah mendapatkan benda keinginannya, Rukia pasti akan berceloteh riang.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Mukamu pucat begitu," desaknya. "Lapar ya?"

Rukia terus saja berjalan, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Renji. Melihatnya seperti itu, anak laki-laki berambut merah itu jadi khawatir. Sebelum masuk toko, Rukia sangat bersemangat. Tak dinyana, keluar dari sana, dia mendadak jadi pendiam. Apalagi ekspresi wajahnya sulit terbaca.

_/Jangan-jangan uangnya habis./_

Pikiran itu cepat-cepat ditepis Renji. Toh kalau itu terjadi, Rukia bisa minta lagi, pikirnya.

"Iya, aku lapar," akhirnya Rukia membuka mulutnya.

Renji menghembuskan napas lega. "Ayo beli roti, kalau begitu. Kubelikan deh," imbuhnya.

Pada akhirnya mereka malah membeli es krim di convenient store yang biasanya mereka lewati. Entah karena memakan es krim rasa coklat favoritnya atau karena ketulusan Renji menghabiskan sisa uang sakunya hari itu bersamanya, Rukia jadi agak bersemangat lagi.

"Trims ya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Muka Renji agak memerah. "Telat, tahu!"

Rukia tertawa. "Yang penting aku sudah bilang 'trims', kan? Eh, kok mukamu merah? Kepanasan ya?"

Gantian Rukia yang khawatir, apalagi saat wajah temannya jadi semerah rambutnya.

TBC

A/N: Trims atas reviewnya teman-teman. Mungkin kalian memperhatikan kalau mulai chapter 2 ini nama Shuuhei memakai double 'u'. Ah, aku tidak bisa meng-update ceritaku sesering kalian, soalnya selain harus bagi-bagi perhatian ke beberapa fandom, aku bisanya nulis kalau malam. Lha pagi sampai siang, ada kesibukan. Trus pulangnya, sebagai anak perempuan, ada tugas mulia yang wajib dilakukan, yaitu nyapu, ngepel, nyikat teras pake sapu lidi, dll. Kalau libur kaya hari Minggu, bukannya bisa duduk manis dan ngetik cerita, eh, malah tambah membabu buta. Fyuuhh... Dan lagi, saat sudah selesai membuat cerita, aku harus mem-proofread-nya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada 'orang terpercaya', setelah itu proofread lagi, dan akhirnya publish/post. Lama, tehe.

Saatnya menanggapi beberapa review di jendela review cerita ini. Tidak semua review sih, maap ya, yang lain aku reply lewat PM.

Buat **aya-chan**, trims ya Sabtu kemarin udah mau aku repotin. Ada trouble dengan akunku, cuma bisa upload aja. Bahkan ketika 'Terms of Service' aku klik, yang muncul malah 'You clicked an outdated...'. Lewat PC sih. Akhirnya ngikutin cara Aya-chan, aku publish lewat OPMIN 4 di hape.

Hey **The Hopeless Wanderer**, this is the third fandom where we meet again. Well, seems like this story exceeded my expectations, since you read it though it's not in English. Oh, was this the first time you visited Bleach fandom? Welcome!

Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab keraguan **Jess**. Shuuhei bukannya pedophilia (shudder). Dia remaja normal kok. Hanya saja hobinya menggoda Rukia bisa disalahartikan oleh beberapa orang.

Dan untuk seorang reviewer yang tidak logged in, aku sudah membuat fict ByakuRuki kok. Silahkan cek di profilku.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cepat Besar, Rukia!**

**Summary:**

**Rukia tidak menyangka Shuuhei akan serius dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya beberapa tahun silam. RukiaxShuuhei, one-sided RenjixRukia.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter 3**

Setelah ujian akhir kelas tiga dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi berakhir, Shuuhei bekerja sambilan di perpustakaan umum di kota mereka. Sambil menunggu pengumuman, daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa, Shuuhei mengambil tawaran bekerja di sana. Otomatis intensitas dia dan Rukia bertemu semakin besar mengingat tempat penuh buku itu merupakan tempat favorit Rukia.

"Rukia!"

Shuuhei tersenyum sumringah. Meski sudah terpampang tulisan di dekat rak utama dengan huruf super besar 'Silence Is Golden', Shuuhei mengacuhkannya. Seruannya menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

Rukia menoleh, tersenyum sedikit -walau dipaksakan- dan berlalu ke rak lain. Ada buku dongeng yang ingin ia lihat di rak dekat meja pegawai dimana saat itu Shuuhei sedang menyampul buku. Tapi, melihat pemuda itu membuat Rukia mengurungkan niatnya.

Shuuhei mengernyit. Pertama kali Rukia mengacuhkannya, dia pikir mungkin saja anak perempuan itu sedang capek atau apa. Tapi ketika Rukia terus-terusan bersikap seperti itu, tak urung Shuuhei jadi dongkol.

Dengan enggan Rukia menghampiri meja pegawai. Shuuhei dan seorang pegawai lain nampak sibuk menyampul buku. Melihat adik sahabatnya, Shuuhei bangkit dan berdiri.

"Pinjam yang ini?" Shuuhei mengambil buku dan kartu anggota Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Tumben, biasanya pinjam banyak," kata Shuuhei sambil mencatat di kartu.

"Yah..." jawab Rukia pendek sambil memalingkan wajah, pura-pura mengamati pintu masuk meski jelas tak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau kau masih tetap ketus seperti ini, aku bilangin Byakuya ntar."

Rasanya ada yang melorot turun ke dada dan perut Rukia. Hatinya mencelos. Licik! batinnya. Shuuhei tahu kartu pamungkas sakti yang bisa langsung dengan ampuh digunakan untuk menohoknya. Terkejut dan tak percaya, spontan Rukia menatap Shuuhei.

Shuuhei melihatnya sekilas kemudian berlama-lama mengangsurkan buku. Sekuat tenaga remaja itu berusaha menahan tawa. Ketus ataupun seorang Kuchiki, Rukia masih anak-anak. Dia tahu yang paling disegani Rukia adalah Byakuya. Reaksi polos Rukia menunjukkan betapa lugunya anak perempuan kecil itu. Dia mengamati gadis yang tiba-tiba membisu itu. Sesaat Shuuhei merasa bersalah melihat ketakutan yang memancar dari mata violet besar dan cantik di seberangnya.

Rukia menerima bukunya dengan diam. "Terima kasih...Shuuhei-san."

"Sampai jumpa," Shuuhei melempar senyum minta maaf tapi Rukia tidak melihatnya. Dia merasa tak enak sendiri menyaksikan raut muka gadis yang sering digodanya mendadak murung.

"Sampai jumpa."

Cepat-cepat Rukia berbalik. Setelah mengambil tas ranselnya di loker, dengan gontai dia berjalan menuruni tangga. Rukia tak ingin kakaknya sampai tahu masalah ini. Terlebih, dia menyadari, dia telah bersikap tak sopan pada sahabat sang kakak. Rukia tak bisa membayangkan teguran macam apa yang akan dilontarkan Byakuya seandainya dia tahu kelakuan tidak menyenangkan apa saja yang ditunjukkannya pada Shuuhei.

Shuuhei hanya bisa menatap punggung Rukia dari tempatnya sekarang, di perpus umum lantai dua itu. 'Lain kali aku tak akan menggodanya secara berlebihan', janji Shuuhei dalam hati.

Rukia anak yang sopan. Besar dalam keagungan keluarga Kuchiki membuatnya tahu adab dan mampu menempatkan diri. Tapi, Byakuya diam-diam berpikir, akhir-akhir ini sikapnya mulai berubah. Hanya pada satu orang, yaitu pada sahabat sang kakak.

Dulu, tiap Shuuhei main ke rumah, Rukia akan menyambutnya ramah. Sesekali ngobrol dan bercanda. Yang mengherankan, Rukia yang sekarang sangat jauh dari ramah. Jika Shuuhei menyapa, bukannya menjawab dengan kalimat panjang dan bertanya balik, si adik menyahut dengan singkat dan tak acuh.

Hanya saja, belakangan ini Rukia kembali bersikap ramah pada Shuuhei. Byakuya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Yang mengganggunya, meski samar adiknya menjadi tegang jika Shuuhei main dan kebetulan mendapatinya bersama Byakuya. Rukia akan melihat ke arah Byakuya, campuran antisipasi dan cemas berbaur di matanya.

"Dengar Shuuhei, jawab yang jujur," tukas Byakuya serius. "Kau apakan adikku?"

Siang itu Byakuya main-main ke perpus umum, menemui sahabatnya. Kebetulan belum banyak pengunjung, kebanyakan mereka adalah mahasiswa dan orang umum. Shuuhei mendorong troli tempat pengunjung menaruh buku yang sudah dibaca dan menaruh mereka kembali ke raknya, sesuai dengan kode yang tertera di punggung buku. Byakuya hanya mengikuti, tidak ikut membantunya. Dia sadar kalau dia turut mengerjakan tugas sahabat yang merangkap pegawai perpus itu malah akan membuat kerjaan Shuuhei kacau.

"Kuapakan?" Shuuhei mengerutkan dahi, terkejut. "Apa maksudmu 'kuapakan'?

Byakuya mengangkat bahu. "Dia jadi bersikap aneh padamu, jadi asumsiku pasti ada sesuatu diantara kalian."

"Hmmm," Shuuhei menggaruk dagu. "Aku juga tak tahu."

"Jangan bohong," Byakuya memperingatkan. "Rukia bukan anak yang akan memusuhi seseorang karena iseng."

"Jadi kau pikir adikmu memusuhiku?"

"Kelihatannya begitu."

"Itu hanya bayanganmu."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan 'bayanganku' mengontrolku sampai-sampai harus menanyakan hal mendesak seperti ini pada orang yang bersangkutan."

"Kau jadi paranoid begini, Byakuya."

"Aku bisa jadi super paranoid kalau sudah menyangkut adikku."

Meski percakapan mereka semakin memanas, anehnya justru nada Byakuya semakin dingin. Tak ada pilihan lain, Shuuhei bercerita pada Byakuya yang terjadi di toko aksesories milik keluarga Gin Ichimaru. Kalimat yang diucapkannya pada Rukia dan dampaknya, semua diutarakan.

"Kau..." Byakuya mengepalkan tangan. "Kau keterlaluan, Shuuhei."

"Hei, aku hanya main-main," Shuuhei membela diri. Buku-buku di troli terlupakan, dan pembicaraan mereka membuat Shuuhei susah berkonsentrasi dengan deretan kode buku di sana. "Menurutmu tidakkah kekanakan kalau gara-gara aku bilang 'Cepat besar Rukia, aku menunggumu' Rukia akan memusuhiku seperti ini?"

"Sekedar mengingatkan," Byakuya menatap tajam Shuuhei, rasa sebal dan jengkel berkumpul di mata abu-abu kehitamannya. "Rukia memang masih anak-anak."

"Maaf."

"Utarakan sendiri maafmu padanya."

"Baiklah," Shuuhei menghela napas. "Aku juga merasa tak enak sudah dimusuhi adikmu."

"Itu saja tidak cukup," balas Byakuya datar.

"Tapi..." Shuuhei menerawang, kemudian mendaratkan matanya ke Byakuya. "Rukia memang manis. Kalau sudah besar pasti lebih manis lagi."

Mendengar pujian Shuuhei, Byakuya semakin geram. "Kau...harus bertanggung jawab sudah membuat adikku murung gara-gara ucapan melanturmu itu," ujar Byakuya. Matanya berkilat.

Shuuhei tak begitu ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi setelah Byakuya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Yang ia tahu, mereka telah berhasil menarik perhatian pengunjung yang mulai ramai berdatangan, dengan cara yang tidak seharusnya orang lakukan di antara rak suci penuh kitab pengetahuan dan hiburan itu.

Sebagian orang menatap penasaran ke arah seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang melangkah keluar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sedang sebagian lagi terkejut mendapati salah satu pegawai perpustakaan -yang juga berambut hitam namun bertampang nakal- tersungkur diantara buku yang berceceran, semburat dari troli.

"Shuuhei-san, kenapa tersenyum sendiri?"

Shuuhei tersentak dari lamunan singkat namun padat yang merangkum ingatan tentang peristiwa beberapa tahun silam itu. Di seberangnya, seorang gadis mungil memainkan sedotan, lalu memutarnya pelan untuk mengaduk minuman. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah kecilnya. Kalau dulu senyum itu begitu polos dan lugu, sekarang Shuuhei tergoda memandangnya. Senyum yang sama cantiknya namun sudah diwarnai kedewasaan. Menawan.

"Tadi senyum sendiri, sekarang malah bengong. Tsk, Shuuhei-san, kau mengkhawatirkan. Aku jadi takut."

Shuuhei tertawa. "Aku terpana melihatmu, lho. Kau semakin cantik saja."

Senyum Rukia melebar. "Memang. Aku tahu itu."

"Mana Rukia yang dulu pemalu? Biasanya kalau seorang gadis muda menerima pujian seperti barusan dia akan tersenyum malu dan mukanya bersemu merah," Shuuhei mengutarakan alasan. Sebagai pria yang sudah melanglang buana ke berbagai tempat dan bertemu banyak orang, Shuuhei mampu menggali hampir tiap karakter manusia yang dijumpainya.

Rukia mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau itu pujian gombal darimu, aku tak perlu repot mengambil hati, apalagi sampai malu-malu. Omong-omong, sejak kapan kembali ke Seireitei?"

"Barusan saja," jawab Shuuhei. "Sejak aku ditempatkan di Soul Press di kota Seireitei."

Rukia terbelalak. "Wow," serunya takjub. "Shuuhei-san hebat."

Shuuhei nyengir. "Yah, perlu usaha keras sebelum aku bisa kembali ke sini dan bekerja di penerbit itu."

Setahun setelah kuliah di Universitas Seireitei, Shuuhei keluar dan kuliah lagi dari awal di sebuah universitas di kota lain. Setelah itu Rukia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Shuuhei Hisaghi sudah berubah, catat Rukia sambil mengamati pria di hadapannya. Shuuhei yang beberapa tahun lalu, yang diingat Rukia, adalah remaja periang dengan wajah yang menunjukkan isi hatinya. Shuuhei yang sekarang banyak berubah. Tubuhnya semakin tegap dan jangkung, raut wajahnya kalem, memancarkan kedewasaan yang ditempa dari pengalaman hidup. Mata Rukia menyusuri lengan pria itu, yang terekspos karena kaus lengan pendeknya menyisakan ruang untuk sepasang lengan panjang dan kokoh, sungguh vitamin bagi mata yang kelaparan. Menakjubkan sekali melihat transformasi remaja yang dulu sempat tidak disukainya. Dari sudut matanya Rukia tahu berpasang-pasang mata para wanita melirik Shuuhei. Ada yang terang-terangan menatapnya sampai tersandung. Bahkan pramusaji di konter kafe itu berkali-kali melemparkan lirikan sambil cekikikan dengan temannya. Shuuhei memang magnet yang mampu menyedot kaum hawa tanpa dia berusaha.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Rukia hampir tersedak. "Memang kenapa?"

"Tanya saja," sahut Shuuhei santai. Dia menyandarkan punggung dan mengetukkan jari ke meja.

Baru kali itu pertanyaan seperti barusan membuat Rukia grogi. Dia punya banyak teman pria. Ada yang melontarkan kalimat itu dengan serius, dan banyak pula yang main-main. Biasanya gadis bermata violet itu bisa menanggapinya dengan santai. Dia tak tahu faktor apa yang melumpuhkan lidahnya hingga tak bisa membalas dengan kata-kata yang terdengar cerdas.

Tapi sedetik kemudian Rukia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia malah ikutan pusing dengan pertanyaan itu? Bisa saja Shuuhei hanya iseng melontarkan pertanyaan itu, kan?

"Rukia," Shuuhei mencondongkan badan, matanya menatap langsung gadis itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Kapan-kapan kencan yuk! Mau ya?"

Tanpa sadar Rukia mengangguk.

TBC

A/N: Missions accomplished. Yeah! Akhirnya kesampaian juga mengupdate cerita ini. Sama seperti beberapa minggu lalu saat saya merasa tugas telah terlaksana waktu komik saya yang berjumlah lima puluhan akhirnya punya 'baju', meski kemudian saya beli komik lagi dan kira-kira ada sepuluhan yang belum disampul. Masih tentang missions, saya udah niat nabung buat liburan ke Jakarta ntar. Waktu udah dapat beberapa ratus ribu, saya jalan-jalan ke toko buku. Nah, uang yang sedianya saya tabung itu malah ludes ke novel dan komik. Hikz.. Dengan super duper niat, saya nabung lagi. Eh, Sabtu sore kemarin, resolusi saya untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini kandas gara-gara Paman saya mengajak rekreasi ke Jogja. Lagi-lagi tabungan saya terkuras deh, tapi saya senang sih. Yah, missions weren't accomplished (lagi) nih.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cepat Besar, Rukia!**

**Summary:**

**Rukia tidak menyangka Shuuhei akan serius dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya beberapa tahun silam. RukiaxShuuhei, one-sided RenjixRukia.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter 4**

Sejujurnya Rukia tidak bisa menebak dengan jelas definisi kencan yang dimaksud Shuuhei. Dia tidak punya banyak pengalaman berpacaran dengan pria. Byakuya sangat overprotektif, dan Rukia tidak bisa memutuskan dia harus bersyukur atau malah jengkel. Sejauh ini hanya Renji -yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat Rukia yang entah sejak kapan Rukia sendiri tak bisa ingat- yang dipercaya Byakuya. Byakuya sendiri sudah mengenal pemuda berambut merah itu sejak dia masih bocah ingusan.

Bagi Rukia sendiri Renji sudah seperti sahabat, kakak dan peran lain yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan. Sederhananya, Rukia percaya pada Renji. Karena itulah gadis bermata ungu itu mencurahkan unek-uneknya beberapa waktu kemudian setelah Shuuhei mengatakan dia mengharapkan Rukia cepat dewasa dan menunggunya. Waktu itu Renji hanya tertawa dan berkata supaya Rukia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Rukia, meminta pendapat Renji. Rukia selalu mengasumsikan semua beres kalau dia bertanya pada sahabatnya itu. Renji kan cowok. Menurut pemikiran Rukia, yang ternyata lugu dan naif, asalkan berbeda gender pasti bisa memberi saran yang sesuai untuk kondisi yang di alaminya pada saat-saat tertentu. Sayang remaja itu tidak menyadari jalan pemikirannya yang terkadang berbanding terbalik dengan yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Shuuhei mengajakmu kencan..." ulang Renji lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau pernah kencan, kan? Kenapa sekarang bingung?"

"Karena," Rukia mengedikkan bahu, "Shuuhei berbeda."

"Huh?" Renji tak paham. Wajahnya yang keras tidak sesuai dengan ekspresinya yang juga ikut bingung. Beberapa penggemar rahasianya menzoom kamera mereka, sambil pura-pura sedang sms, kemudian mengambil gambarnya. Selembar daun yang gugur melayang tanpa suara dan mendarat di pundaknya. Bangku beton yang didudukinya bersama Rukia terletak di bawah naungan deretan pepohonan di depan gedung kampus Rukia. Beberapa mahasiswa tampak bercakap-cakap seperti mereka, dan beberapa lainnya sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan dan buku di pangkuan.

"Berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Renji tak mengerti.

"Shuuhei pria dewasa, jauh lebih dewasa," Rukia memberi penekanan pada kata _dewasa_. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengganti kata tersebut dengan _tua_, tapi urung. "Dan lagi dia teman kakakku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana."

Renji meringis mendengar jawaban jujur Rukia. "Sebenarnya kalau pakai logika, kau harusnya merasa tenang. Shuuhei teman kakakmu, dan kalian sudah kenal lama. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Rukia menghela napas panjang. Tapi rupanya Renji menyadarinya.

"Rukia," panggilnya, membuat gadis di sampingnya menoleh menatapnya. "Kencan berarti pergi keluar berdua, entah makan atau nonton, begitulah."

"Aku tahu itu," potong Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa begitu datang ke Seireitei Shuuhei langsung mengajakmu kencan," lanjut Renji. "Tapi rasanya tak mungkin dia main-main."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku kira kau tahu."

"Rukia," Renji memutar mata, dalam hati merasa geli sekaligus senang karena temannya itu begitu mempercayainya. "Tidak semua laki-laki berpikiran sama. Aku juga tidak bisa selalu menebak jalan pikiran teman-temanku. Tapi," kata Renji menyimpulkan, "Shuuhei kenal baik kakakmu, begitu pula sebaliknya, terlebih lagi dia sudah, seperti katamu tadi, dewasa. Orang macam dia tidak akan mempermainkanmu."

Rukia termenung, tanpa sadar masih memandang Renji. Dengan santai Renji mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengarahkannya ke Rukia. Rukia tersadar setelah Renji berhasil mengabadikan beberapa ekspresi polos wajahnya.

"Renji!" serunya kesal, berusaha merebut ponsel merah Renji.

Renji terkekeh, menjauhkan alat komunikasi itu dari jangkauan Rukia dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya. "Tampangmu lucu, lho," katanya seraya tertawa.

"Pokoknya hapus fotoku tadi," ujar Rukia, merengut.

"Tidak mau," tolak Renji. "Bagus kok, mau aku jadikan wallpaper sekaligus screen saver ponselku."

"Jangan, tidak boleh!" gertak Rukia.

"Boleh saja," sahut Renji kalem.

"Renji! Sini, keluarkan ponselmu, biar aku hapus fotoku."

"Kalau mau, ambil sendiri," Renji menepuk pahanya.

"Kau...!" muka Rukia merah padam. Tidak mungkin dia akan merebut benda itu dari saku depan si empu celana.

Rukia menatap takjub lukisan-lukisan yang ada di galeri milik teman Shuuhei. Dia tidak terlalu mengerti seni, sejauh ini yang bisa digambarnya adalah gambar Chappy, tapi semburat warna warni yang memenuhi kanvas-kanvas di tempat itu sangat indah.

Ada lukisan bunga matahari super jumbo dengan ilalang melambai ditiup angin di latar. Di dinding pojok terpasang lukisan seorang anak kecil, yang Rukia tidak bisa menebak dengan pasti jenis kelaminnya, sedang menatap sendu, air mata besar-besar menganak sungai di pipi mulusnya. Sejauh ini lukisan Si-Anak-Menangis itu yang paling berkesan untuknya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Rukia tersentak saat si pemilik suara sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu kira-kira seumuran Shuuhei, rambutnya merah muda mencolok. Kacamata bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Wajahnya perpaduan antara cantik dan tampan.

"Lukisan yang ini?" Rukia menunjuk goresan warna-warna pekat yang merangkai profil si anak dalam lukisan. "Iya, aku suka sekali."

Szayel Apporo Grantz tersenyum puas. "Kakakku yang melukisnya," ucapnya bangga.

Mata Rukia membulat. "Wah, hebat sekali," pujinya tulus. "Lukisan ini indah, seakan ada yang menarikku untuk terus mengamatinya dan tak mau melepaskan pandangan dari si anak," urai Rukia. "Szayel-san, ini lukisan baru ya? Bagus begini tapi belum terjual," tanya Rukia.

Szayel mendorong kacamatanya ke atas hidung. "Lukisan lama," jawabnya datar.

Rukia mengernyit.

"Rukia, lukisan ini tidak ternilai harganya," lanjut Szayel lagi.

"Sangat mahal, ya?"

Szayel mengalihkan matanya, menatap Rukia langsung. "Bukan soal uang. Ini lukisan favorit kakakku. Terlebih, dia sudah tidak ada lagi, jadi aku ingin menyimpannya."

"Tidak ada?" tanya Rukia ragu-ragu. "Maksudnya..."

"Sudah meninggal," jelas Szayel. Rukia memberinya pandangan minta maaf.

"Yo!" Shuuhei menepuk bahu mereka. "Szayel, kau tidak menggoda Rukia, kan?" tuduhnya langsung.

"Shuuhei-san!" seru Rukia memperingatkan, malu.

"Hati-hati, Rukia," Shuuhei menatap Rukia seperti seorang ibu memperingatkan anaknya supaya tidak tergoda dengan orang asing yang ditemui di jalan. "Cowok cantik ini mampu menarik hati wanita dengan lirikan nakal di balik kacamatanya."

Sayang Rukia tidak terharu dengan pandangan khawatir Shuuhei dan hendak menyanggah kalau Szayel tidak meliriknya, apalagi dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Cantik-cantik begini dia pintar, lho," kata Shuuhei lagi, memberi informasi.

"Rasanya penglihatanmu sudah kabur, Shuuhei," balas Szayel dingin. "Tidak ada laki-laki yang cantik. Dasar kau otak ngeres. Ku sarankan kau menemui oculist."

Shuuhei terperanjat. "Siapa yang ngeres, huh? Jangan bilang yang aneh-aneh di depan Rukia, dong," protesnya.

Tapi Rukia lebih tertarik dengan pernyataan Shuuhei yang mengatakan pria dewasa itu pintar. Szayel tidak terlihat seperti tipikal cendekiawan. "Pintar?"

"Begini-begini dia mengajar Kimia di Sekolah Swasta X."

Rukia sebal. "Kenapa pakai 'X' segala? Sebutkan namanya langsung, Shuuhei-san, jangan dengan inisial yang membuatku berpikir sedang menonton tayangan kriminal di tv."

Shuuhei ragu. Melihatnya seperti itu Rukia jadi membayangkan Szayel mengajar di sekolah pinggiran yang isinya murid bandel dan bebal.

"Sekolah Swasta **X**traordinary Hueco Mundo," sahut Szayel, nadanya terdengar sangat monoton. "Kalau tidak sedang di sana, aku mengurus galeri peninggalan kakakku."

Rukia terpana. Institusi pendidikan itu terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang berotak encer dan berwajah rupawan.

"Ru-Rukia," Shuuhei pura-pura terbata. "Jangan tertipu dengan ketenaran fana seperti itu. Hyaa, tahu begitu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dengan Si Pinky ini."

Kesabaran Szayel sudah terkuras tanpa sisa. "Shuuhei, kalau kau masih menyebutku Cantik, atau Pinky atau panggilan tak masuk akal lain seperti teman-teman bodohmu itu, bukan lukisan wajahmu yang akan terpampang di balik figura. Kepalamu sendiri yang ada di sana."

Pada akhirnya Shuuhei berhasil keluar dari galeri Szayel, lengkap dengan kepala masih menempel di leher. Rukia selalu membayangkan bahwa orang dewasa selalu bersikap serius, tenang dan formal. Namun begitu Shuuhei kembali ke kota mereka dan meminta Rukia menemaninya jalan-jalan -yang disebut pria itu 'kencan'-, gadis itu menemukan sisi lain yang dia tambahkan ke kesimpulannya. Seperti bayangannya, orang dewasa memang keren, tapi mereka juga masih bercanda dengan teman-teman mereka. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka yang lebih muda, hanya saja tetap terlihat keren. Entah kenapa malah kesan seperti itu yang dia dapat.

"Selama ini Shuuhei-san pernah kemana saja?" tanya Rukia sambil menyeruput jus tomatnya. Dari galeri mereka menuju sebuah kafe di jantung kota.

"Aku pernah tinggal di beberapa tempat," jawab Shuuhei sambil mengingat. "Aku pernah tinggal sebentar di Las Noches, beberapa bulan di Karakura, pernah juga bertugas di pemukiman padat Rukongai."

"Tempat mana yang paling berkesan?"

Shuuhei melirik Rukia. "Semuanya meninggalkan kesan yang berbeda, sama-sama uniknya."

"Shuuhei-san bertemu banyak orang, kan?"

Shuuhei mengangguk. "Yup, banyak sekali," Shuuhei tertawa melihat wajah penasaran Rukia. "Dulu aku bersemangat sekali bertugas di banyak tempat. Tapi lama-lama aku ingin menetap, Rukia."

"Oh." Bagi Rukia dunia orang dewasa terlihat menawan, sekaligus menimbulkan rasa tertarik dan penasaran. "Kenapa?"

Shuuhei tersenyum. "Aku sih tidak keberatan pergi ke beberapa tempat, pekerjaanku memang menuntutku begitu. Tapi aku ingin punya rumah, benar-benar rumah tempat aku pulang."

Rukia meletakkan tangan di belakang gelasnya, matanya fokus menatap Shuuhei, mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya dan menunggu pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dan Shuuhei-san memilih mana?"

"Seireitei," jawab Shuuhei mantap. Rukia mencari sesuatu di mata hitam Shuuhei. Yang ditemukannya adalah kepastian, dan air mukanya menyiratkan ucapannya. "Aku merasa, di sinilah rumahku."

"Kalau aku sih ingin berpetualang ke tempat lain," kata Rukia. "Seumur hidup kulewatkan di sini. Aku juga ingin tinggal di banyak tempat sepertimu."

Shuuhei menanggapi dengan bijak. "Yah, aku bisa mengerti. Gejolak masa muda memang seperti itu."

"Aku memang masih muda," balas Rukia angkuh. "Kau yang sudah tua."

"Benar-benar," Shuuhei menahan tawa. "Karena sudah tua itulah aku ingin menata hidupku."

Baru beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika dia sendiri sudah lebih dewasa dan mengerti, Rukia mengoreksi asumsinya bahwa berumur dua puluhan masih terbilang sangat muda. Saat itu dia malu sendiri jika tanpa sengaja menengok ke belakang dan mempunyai pemikiran bahwa orang yang sudah bekerja selalu tua.

"Aku sudah bosan dan capek selalu berpindah tempat," lanjut Shuuhei lembut, menatap mata Rukia. Matanya memancarkan keseriusan dan senyum perlahan hilang dari bibirnya. "Aku lebih percaya pada lingkungan yang sudah lama kukenal, pada orang-orang yang telah menghabiskan waktu lama denganku seperti Byakuya dan dirimu."

"Aku tersanjung," kata Rukia merespon.

"Dan aku lebih memilih bersama dengan orang yang juga sudah kukenal lama, Rukia. Aku sudah tidak berniat memulai lagi dengan orang yang baru," kali ini Shuuhei mencondongkan tubuhnya. Baru kali itu Rukia melihat raut wajahnya begitu. Entah kenapa gadis muda itu merasa gugup, tapi dia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya. "Aku ingin bersamamu."

Ditembak seperti itu sungguh diluar dugaan Rukia. Lidahnya mendadak kelu, tak bisa sekedar merangkai kata untuk menanggapi pernyataan Shuuhei. Yang masih disyukurinya adalah bahwa ruangan itu agak temaram, bohlam di atas mereka redup. Dia yakin sekali kalau mukanya merah dan panas. Dadanya berdebar melihat pria di depannya menatapnya serius.

"Rukia?"

"Aku...Kau barusan kembali ke Seireitei, Shuuhei-san. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa padamu," Rukia tercekat, berharap suaranya tidak gemetar.

Postur Shuuhei jadi lebih santai. "Ah, maaf," gumamnya pelan. "Mungkin kau terkejut, tapi aku serius dengan ucapanku. Dan lagi," kali ini Shuuhei tersenyum jahil. "Kau sudah besar. Byakuya tidak akan melarangku lagi memacari adiknya."

Rukia tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak yakin. Kakakku sangat, erm, melindungiku."

"Aku akan berusaha," kata Shuuhei pasti. "Masa Byakuya tidak mempercayai sahabatnya sendiri?" dia menepuk dada bidangnya.

"Sepertinya tidak, tuh," balas Rukia.

Shuuhei menghela napas. "Tidak usah dijawab sekarang kalau kau tidak yakin, Rukia. Seminggu lagi beri aku jawaban ya?" Rukia mengangguk. "Tapi aku tetap mengajakmu kencan, lho."

"Iya, iya. Duh, kau keras kepala sekali, Shuuhei-san."

Mendengar gerutu Rukia, pria berambut lancip itu hanya tertawa pelan.

**TBC**

A/N : Fyuuhh, akhirnya update juga. Sebenarnya saya berniat menulis chapter ini beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi tak diduga hari Kamis saya harus ke daerah lain, Jumat ke Malang Tempo Dulu sampai malam, Sabtu ada acara tahunan, dan Minggu pagi teman saya mampir mengembalikan DVD. Ajaib sekali saya bisa menyelesaikan ini.

Selamat membaca!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cepat Besar, Rukia!**

**Summary:**

**Rukia tidak menyangka Shuuhei akan serius dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya beberapa tahun silam. RukiaxShuuhei, one-sided RenjixRukia.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter 5**

**.-.-.**

Byakuya menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang baru diambil dari kulkas. Sejak kembali ke Seireitei Shuuhei memang sering main ke rumah. Seperti sore itu misalnya.

"Kalau yang kau cari Rukia, dia tidak ada," kata Byakuya datar. Setelah Shuuhei mengambil minumannya, dia duduk. Matanya terbelalak saat sahabatnya itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar. "Apa ini?"

"Yang jelas bukan uang," sahut Shuuhei santai. "Kalau penasaran, buka saja," sarannya.

Byakuya ragu-ragu. Tentu saja bukan uang, dengusnya dalam hati. Tidak ada alasan kenapa Shuuhei memberinya uang. Pelan dia meraih amplop coklat itu, sambil melirik Shuuhei yang dengan tenang membuka minumannya dan meneguknya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan foto Rukia?" tanya Byakuya, nyaris kaget. Ada beberapa foto besar Rukia, semuanya berlatar buku dan rak, sedang gadis itu sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar sedang dipotret.

"Waktu mengunjungi Perpus Umum, aku mengambil gambarnya," Shuuhei nyengir. "Aku bermaksud memberikannya langsung, tapi karena dia tak ada, kutitipkan padamu saja."

Byakuya mengangguk.

"Omong-omong, aku minta restumu, Kakak."

Kata 'kakak' membuat Byakuya tersentak. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'kakak'?" tuntutnya terang-terangan. Sepenggal kata itu mampu membuat seorang Kuchiki yang terkenal dengan keangkuhannya mengerutkan kening dan menyipitkan mata.

"Aku suka Rukia, dan sudah kuungkapkan padanya," balas Shuuhei lugas.

Hati-hati, Byakuya meletakkan foto adik kesayangannya di meja. Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sahabatnya, Byakuya menambahkan. "Dengar Shuuhei, kupikir kau tidak melupakan bogem mentah yang pernah kusarangkan di wajah bengalmu. Kukira kau sudah kapok menggoda Rukia."

Tentu saja Shuuhei tidak akan pernah lupa raut datar Byakuya ketika dia menonjoknya di perpus beberapa tahun lalu. Tepat beberapa menit setelah Byakuya tahu penyebab kemurungan adik tersayangnya.

"Kali ini aku serius," ujar Shuuhei meyakinkan Byakuya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan pria itu main-main.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Rukia?" cecar Byakuya tak puas.

"Karena aku suka," sahut Shuuhei tegas. "Kalau aku tidak serius, aku tak akan punya nyali menghadapmu dan mengatakan ini. Jujur saja Byakuya, reaksimu sangat jauh dari bayanganku. Tadinya aku pikir kau akan memberi respons positif."

Byakuya kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Shuuhei, rasanya tiap kakak bakal bersikap protektif terhadap adiknya, apalagi jika posisinya sepertiku dan Rukia. Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau anak tunggal, tidak ada adik yang harus kau lindungi dari serigala jahat," imbuhnya.

Shuuhei menggerutu. "Jadi kau anggap aku predator buas, huh?"

"Iya," tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Shuuhei, Byakuya membalas gerutuan Shuuhei tanpa repot-repot menyanggah.

Sang fotografer menarik napas panjang. "Mungkin kau tidak yakin, tapi percayalah, aku serius dengan Rukia."

Byakuya mengamati sahabatnya. Walau perkataannya menunjukkan dia tidak mendukung mereka, diam-diam –dalam hati- dia menilai kualitas Shuuhei. Dia percaya pada pria berambut pendek itu. "Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Kau boleh mendekati Rukia, tapi jangan menyakitinya."

Shuuhei tersenyum sumringah.

.-.-.

"Kali ini kita kemana?" tanya Rukia beberapa hari kemudian.

"Ke tempat temanku," jawab Shuuhei santai.

Kali ini mobil Shuuhei meluncur di jalanan yang sangat familiar bagi Rukia. Barisan pohon palem sepanjang jalan dan gedung-gedung mengarah mendekati tempatnya kuliah. Tapi tak mungkin pria itu membawanya ke sana.

"Kita mau ke Seireitei Town Square ya?" cetus Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Yup," Shuuhei nyengir. Tempat itu memang tak jauh dari universitas Rukia. "Temanku Izuru Kira punya studio foto di mall itu. Aku ada perlu sedikit dengannya," tambah Shuuhei menjelaskan.

"Oh," Rukia mengangguk meski saat itu perhatian Shuuhei terfokus pada jalanan dan tidak melihat anggukan kepalanya. Gadis itu tak pernah bisa menduga teman-teman Shuuhei. Kadang mereka mengunjungi guru sekaligus pemilik galeri, dan suatu waktu Rukia bertemu seorang model katalog untuk baju anak yang nampak hiperaktif dan berambut pink seperti Szayel. Namanya Yachiru. Dan Rukia tidak bisa mengusir perasaan bahwa teman-teman Shuuhei rata-rata nyentrik dan penampilannya jauh dari kata 'normal' atau 'lazim'.

Studio foto Kira tampak eksklusif. Sample foto yang dipajang berbagai ukuran tampak menarik dan pengambilan gambar serta pengeditannya jelas menunjukkan kepiawaian Kira. Beberapa orang tampak di studio itu. Setelah memperkenalkan Rukia pada Kira, Shuuhei dan pria pirang itu mengecek foto di ruangan lain.

Kira tidak berpenampilan menyolok. Rambutnya pirang emas dan matanya biru terang. Dia ramah. Rukia langsung menyukainya. Tapi teman-teman Kira lainnya bertolak belakang dengan Kira.

"Ah, jadi kau adik Byakuya," komentar Ulquiorra. Dia pria kecil berwajah secerah vampir.

"Iya," Rukia membenarkan.

"Byakuya ganteng itu? Wow, mau dong tukar sama kamu," celetuk seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang kelihatannya tomboi dengan antusias.

"Tatsuki ngefans sekali dengan kakakmu," kata Grimmjow memberi informasi. Pria berambut biru terang itu langsung mengaduh begitu Tatsuki menyentil keras pelipisnya. "Sakit, tahu," desis Grimmjow marah.

Rukia hanya tertawa kecil. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa kakaknya memiliki penggemar yang luar biasa jumlahnya.

Foto-foto di studio itu bertebaran. Tapi sebuah potret menarik perhatian Rukia. Foto jumbo itu menampilkan sosok Shuuhei. Bergelayut manja di lengannya adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut oranye dengan gradasi warna yang manis dan tidak menyakitkan mata. Mereka tampak mesra. Tanpa bisa ditahan Rukia merasa sakit hati. Perasaan baru baginya.

Tatsuki mengikuti mata Rukia yang terpaku pada foto itu. Wanita seumuran Shuuhei itu tersenyum lebar. "Itu sahabatku, Orihime. Cantik sekali, bukan?" ujarnya bangga. Tangannya menepuk celana jeansnya birunya.

"Benar, cantik," gumam Rukia lirih.

"Shuuhei mana mau kalau tidak cantik," Grimmjow menimpali. Kalimat ini berhasil membuat Rukia menoleh pada laki-laki itu. Mata ungunya dipenuhi tanya.

"Oya? Maksudnya?" tanyanya tak paham.

"Pacar," sambar Tatsuki cepat. Dia nyengir. "Mereka pacaran. Foto ini diambil Kira. Mereka pasangan serasi, kan?"

Rukia kembali menatap foto besar itu. Shuuhei dan Orihime kelihatan bahagia. Mendadak gadis berperawakan mungil itu dihinggapi rasa rendah diri. Sahabat Tatsuki di foto itu luar biasa cantik dan menawan, seksi pula. Poin-poin itu tanpa sadar membuat Rukia membandingkan dirinya dengan wanita di foto. Pendek, kurus, dada rata. Sangat jauh dari seksi.

Rasa minder yang menyerang menorehkan sayatan menyakitkan di dirinya. Rukia sadar dia mulai menyukai Shuuhei. Perasaan khusus yang baru bersemi tiba-tiba terhempas begitu saja. Dia tidak suka melihat Shuuhei dengan orang lain. Inikah rasa cemburu? Gadis itu bertanya sedih dalam hati.

"Hai lama menunggu, ya? Maaf, tadi pasiennya membludak, tak bisa kutinggalkan."

Rukia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Berjalan memasuki studio dengan ceria adalah wanita yang di foto itu. Orihime tersenyum lebar ketika matanya tertumbuk pada Rukia.

"Siapa, nih?" tanyanya ramah.

"Rukia Kuchiki, adik Byakuya," jawab Tatsuki seraya cekikikan. Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra hanya bisa memandang sebal.

"Kelas berapa, Dik?"

Rukia tersenyum masam. "Aku sudah kuliah."

"Oh, maaf. Kau kecil, sih."

Rukia sudah sering mendengar komentar seperti itu. Biasanya dia hanya melengos, tapi lain jika yang mengatakannya adalah wanita yang membuatnya cemburu sekaligus patah hati.

"Ada Shuuhei di dalam, Bu Dokter," kata Tatsuki. Ibu jarinya menunjuk ruangan sebelah.

"Oh." Orihime mengalihkan matanya pada Rukia, seolah baru teringat sesuatu. "Kau mau foto?"

"Tidak," jawab Rukia segera.

"Dia datang bersama Shuuhei," ujar Grimmjow.

Orihime agak kaget. "Bersamanya?"

Rukia cepat tanggap. "Tadi ada perlu sebentar dengan Shuuhei-san. Lagipula, tidak aneh kok kalau kami keluar bareng. Dia kan teman kakakku," katanya memberi penekanan pada dua suku kata terakhir. Hanya saja melihat wajah Orihime membuat dada Rukia sesak. "Aku pulang dulu," ucapnya buru-buru.

"Lho, tidak menunggu Shuuhei?" sang pemilik pet shop berambut biru bertanya.

"Tidak, Grimmjow-san. Aku ada janji dengan temanku. Aku permisi dulu," tukas Rukia. Dia berdiri, merapikan roknya dan keluar setelah mengangguk.

Gadis itu nyaris berlari. Dia menuruni undakan tangga menuju pelataran parkir underground. Seireitei Town Square merupakan salah satu tempatnya nongkrong. Meski tidak hafal semua toko, Rukia bisa mengingat letak tangga, elevator dan tempat parkir. Di sudut kanan tangga, dia berhenti. Napasnya tersenggal. Dan ketika akhirnya dia jongkok, bulir-bulir airmata telah menganak sungai di pipinya.

Tidak logis sekali, Rukia sadar hal itu. Tapi bukan kasus luar biasa kalau logika tidak memiliki efek saat orang sedang dilanda asmara. Hanya melihat foto Shuuhei dan Orihime sudah cukup membuatnya cemburu. Dan anehnya, ditambah bertemu langsung dengan Orihime membuat Rukia merasa kalah.

Rukia mengusap airmatanya. Dia tak peduli dengan fakta dia meninggalkan Shuuhei begitu saja tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu. Tidak sopan memang, tapi Rukia tidak ingin berada di tempat yang sama dengan pria itu dan Orihime.

Cemburu ternyata sangat menyakitkan.

Setelah beberapa lama Rukia sadar dia tak bisa keluar dengan wajah kusut masai dan berurai air mata seperti itu. Jadi dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet nomor orang yang diingatnya pertama kali.

"Renji, bisa jemput aku sekarang?"

.-.-.

"Jadi, wanita bernama Orihime itu kekasih Shuuhei?" desis Renji.

Rukia mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi bukannya dia sedang melakukan penjajakan denganmu? Untuk apa kalau dia sudah punya pacar?"

Kali ini gelengan lemah datang dari Rukia.

Renji mengetuk minuman kalengnya. Setelah menjemput Rukia di mall yang memang tak jauh dari rumahnya yang sekarang, dia membawa gadis itu ke rumah. Ibunya tidak bertanya apa-apa saat melihat wajah pucat Rukia. Wanita itu meninggalkan mereka di ruang tamu.

"Rukia," panggil Renji lambat-lambat. "Mungkin saja Orihime saat ini berstatus 'mantan' Shuuhei. Bisa saja, bukan?" lanjutnya hati-hati.

Rukia menepuk dahinya. Oh oh. Nalarnya tidak sampai ke situ. "Bodohnya aku," gumamnya muram.

"Lain kali tanyakan dulu kebenaran sesuatu. Kau sih, langsung mikir yang macam-macam," komentar Renji.

Rukia tidak membalas. Dia hanya menatap kaleng minumannya seakan benda itu paling menarik sejagad raya. Mulutnya terkunci. Rupanya Renji menyadari mood sahabatnya yang berubah masam.

"Coba bicara dengan Shuuhei," saran Renji.

"Kau membelanya, ya?" tuduh Rukia kecut.

"Bukan seperti itu," Renji menggeleng. Dia serius memandang Rukia. "Sepertinya kau menyukai Shuuhei," tunjuknya.

Rukia nyaris gelagapan. "Sepertinya iya," ujarnya, tidak melihat ada alasan untuk berbohong. Renji sahabatnya, dan gadis itu merasa nyaman meluapkan apapun yang dirasakannya di depan Renji. "Tapi aku tidak mau bicara dengannya," lanjutnya keras kepala.

Renji malah memijat pelipisnya. Cinta memang bukan hal yang rasional, apalagi melihat Rukia yang terbakar cemburu. Tentu dia bersimpati pada sahabatnya, tapi mendengar detil cerita Rukia, tak urung membuatnya sedikit emosi. Siapapun yang membuat Rukia menangis adalah musuhku, pikir Renji getir.

.-.-.

Baru saja Renji hendak melajukan mobilnya ketika mobil Shuuhei berhenti di depannya. Rukia sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya saat Renji menghidupkan lagi mobilnya. Secepat kilat Renji turun dan menghadang mobil Shuuhei. Pemuda itu mengetuk kaca jendela Shuuhei, memintanya keluar.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu," gumam Shuuhei saat berhadapan dengan Renji.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau sering melihatku bersama Rukia, bukan?" kata Renji gusar. "Ada yang harus kau jelaskan padanya," tuntut Renji marah.

"Dan kenapa aku harus menurutimu, Anak Muda?" balas Shuuhei tenang. Dia keluar dari mobilnya, dan berjalan ke hadapan Renji.

"Aku benci melihat Rukia menangis, apalagi kalau itu gara-gara kau, Hisagi-san," lanjut Renji agak kasar, mengacuhkan kalimat Shuuhei sebelumnya. Dia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari pria yang berhasil mencuri hati sahabatnya. Sayangnya sepertinya Shuuhei tidak terintimidasi oleh fakta ini.

"Aku memang akan menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Lagipula, aku juga menyesal telah membuatnya tahu tentang Orihime dari orang lain," tambah Shuuhei. Wajahnya berubah muram.

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N: Saya ingin sekali mengupdate cerita ini sejak zaman dahulu kala. Tapi berhubung datanya ada di laptop adek saya, sementara saat itu dia praktek di sebuah RS di kota lain selama sebulan, akhirnya saya memutuskan akan meneruskan cerita ini ketika dia kembali ke rumah. Fyuuhh..akhirnya selesai juga nulis chapter ini. Selamat membaca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cepat Besar, Rukia!**

**Summary:**

**Rukia tidak menyangka Shuuhei akan serius dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya beberapa tahun silam. RukiaxShuuhei, one-sided RenjixRukia.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**.-.-.**

Baru saja Renji hendak melajukan mobilnya ketika mobil Shuuhei berhenti di depannya. Rukia sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya saat Renji menghidupkan lagi mobilnya. Secepat kilat Renji turun dan menghadang mobil Shuuhei. Pemuda itu mengetuk kaca jendela Shuuhei, memintanya keluar.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu," gumam Shuuhei saat berhadapan dengan Renji.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau sering melihatku bersama Rukia, bukan?" kata Renji gusar. "Ada yang harus kau jelaskan padanya," tuntut Renji marah.

"Dan kenapa aku harus menurutimu, Anak Muda?" balas Shuuhei tenang. Dia keluar dari mobilnya, dan berjalan ke hadapan Renji.

"Aku benci melihat Rukia menangis, apalagi kalau itu gara-gara kau, Hisagi-san," lanjut Renji agak kasar, mengacuhkan kalimat Shuuhei sebelumnya. Dia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari pria yang berhasil mencuri hati sahabatnya. Sayangnya sepertinya Shuuhei tidak terintimidasi oleh fakta ini.

"Aku memang akan menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Lagipula, aku juga menyesal telah membuatnya tahu tentang Orihime dari orang lain," tambah Shuuhei. Wajahnya berubah muram.

**Chapter****6**

**.-.-.**

Shuuhei menyandarkan tubuh pada mobilnya. Mata hitamnya kini terpusat pada pemuda yang kelihatan tersulut emosi di depannya. Dia bisa merasakan hawa pekat menguar dari Renji.

"Rukia beruntung punya teman dengan perhatian melimpah sepertimu, Abarai. Tapi aku yakin kalian tidak hanya sekedar teman biasa," kata Shuuhei mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menuduh Rukia?" salak Renji, geram.

Pria yang ditanya malah menggelengkan kepala. "Yang kumaksud adalah kau," tunjuknya. "Bagimu, Rukia lebih dari teman. Benar begitu, bukan?"

Mata Renji melebar. Rautnya yang tadi diliputi kegusaran kini berubah. Suasana menjadi canggung. "Benar. Rukia tidak hanya sahabatku," aku Renji akhirnya.

Shuuhei mengangguk. Paham bahwa Renji menyimpan perasaan lain pada Rukia. "Jadi kau rivalku, Abarai."

"Aku tidak berniat berebut Rukia denganmu," ujar Renji cekatan menanggapi. "Kami hanya berteman. Kemungkinan kami menjalin lebih dari sekedar persahabatan tidak bisa dibilang besar, tapi aku tidak berniat mempertaruhkan persahabatan kami untuk sekedar melewati batas itu. Rukia lebih dari itu," terang Renji panjang lebar. Sejenak dia ragu. Nyaris saja dia mengungkapkan bahwa dia pernah hampir meminta Rukia jadi pacarnya, tapi kemudian pemikiran lain mampir ke benaknya. Belum tentu keakraban mereka seerat sekarang, saat mereka hanya dibatasi status sahabat saja. Dan sepertinya keputusannya memang yang terbaik.

"Aku cemburu, Abarai," ungkap Shuuhei tenang, setelah sebelumnya menarik napas panjang. Usianya boleh lebih tua, tapi dia tetap manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan emosi lain seperti cemburu dan suka. Kini raut wajah tegasnya semakin muram. "Kesan yang kutangkap, meski secara implisit, wanita yang aku suka mempunyai tempat sangat istimewa dalam dirimu."

"Karena itu, meski cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku marah atas apa yang terjadi barusan. Kau membuatnya menangis," tunjuk Renji datar, walau ada perasaan lain berkecamuk dalam dada bidangnya. Getir dan pahit karena baru saja dia mengakui kenyataan bahwa Rukia lebih memilih pria lain sebagai pelabuhan hatinya.

.-.-.

Rukia benar-benar keras kepala. Dia tidak mau menemui Shuuhei. Saat laki-laki itu bergegas mencarinya, dia menolak bertemu. Telpon Shuuhei tidak diangkatnya. Pesan darinya pun tidak dibalas.

Balas menyukai Shuuhei merupakan hal di luar kendali Rukia. Gadis itu tidak mudah mempunyai perasaan khusus pada seseorang, dan ketika pada akhirnya dia naksir sahabat Byakuya, dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ada wanita lain yang jauh lebih dewasa dan cantik yang pernah dikenal Shuuhei. Wanita spesial yang membuat Rukia merasa kalah. Dan sisi lain hatinya perih.

Dia yang susah jatuh cinta, gampang terluka hatinya.

Gadis Kuchiki itu hampir terlonjak ketika Byakuya memasuki perpustakaan pribadinya.

Dengan kalem Byakuya menyeberangi ruangan itu. Sang kakak tahu tempat inilah dimana Rukia mencari ketenangan dikala jenuh maupun saat sumpek. Berada di antara rak dan buku rupanya memberi efek menenangkan buat si adik.

"Shuuhei barusan ke sini. Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak mau menemuinya?" sapa Byakuya. Dia ikutan duduk di permadani supek empuk dan tebal di samping Rukia.

"Tidak," balas Rukia pendek disertai gelengan kepala pelan.

"Dia sudah beberapa kali mampir tapi hatimu masih saja belum tergerak," komentar Byakuya.

Bukannya membalas, Rukia malah menunduk sembari memainkan punggung buku yang dipegangnya.

Sang kakak cuma mengamati.

"Maaf, Shuuhei temanmu tapi aku masih agak marah padanya," gumam Rukia. Dia tidak berani memandang kakaknya.

"Hm," nyaris saja Byakuya mendengus. "Walau dia teman baikku, tentu saja aku berang kalau dia berani menyakitimu," kata Byakuya mantap.

Rukia mendongak, memandang wajah datar Byakuya. Gadis itu terkejut. Dia selalu berpikir laki-laki selalu mengutamakan sahabatnya daripada siapapun, pacar maupun saudara. Mendengar kalimat Byakuya membuatnya berpikir sebaliknya.

"Adikku jauh lebih penting."

Hati Rukia semakin terenyuh.

Tentu saja Byakuya tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang membuat adiknya muram atau sedih. Pria itu diam-diam protektif terhadap adik angkatnya itu. Byakuya sadar Rukia juga belum tentu benar, tapi dia maklum. Si adik masih berusia belasan, masih suka meledak seperti mercon dan sering terjun bebas dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu. Shuuhei juga pasti menyadarinya, batin Byakuya.

"Rukia..." panggil Byakuya. Dia tampak ragu. Dalam hati laki-laki itu berusaha menata kalimat.

"Ya?" sahut Rukia, agak heran melihat kakaknya seperti itu.

"Shuuhei sahabatku, aku tahu banyak tentangnya. Keputusannya mendekatimu pasti bukan karena main-main. Shuuhei bukan orang yang suka memainkan perasaan orang," terang Byakuya hati-hati. "Aku percaya padanya."

"Aku juga percaya pada Shuuhei-san," seru Rukia pahit.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak suka melihatmu murung begini, tapi kurasa Shuuhei berhak menjelaskan semuanya padamu," saran Byakuya.

.-.-.

Semakin lama Rukia semakin malu dengan keputusannya mengacuhkan Shuuhei. Dia cemburu dan sakit hati mengenai Orihime, tapi dia sadar dia juga salah dengan menolak upaya Shuuhei menjelaskan tentang wanita itu. Tapi akhirnya dia memantapkan hati, bersedia menemui laki-laki yang telah merebut hatinya kala sore itu dia mampir ke rumah, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Yang membuat Rukia heran, entah kenapa, dia malah gugup. Bukankah seharusnya Shuuhei yang merasakan perasaan ini? Begitu Byakuya mengetuk kamarnya, memberitahu kedatangan pria berambut cepak itu, Rukia tidak langsung turun dan begitu saja keluar. Malah dengan gelisah Rukia mematut diri di depan cermin, memastikan dirinya tampil cantik dan mengesankan. Tapi secantik bagaimana? Apakah postur kecil berbalut kardigan kuning dan rok selutut berwarna senada bisa membuat Shuuhei terpesona? Rukia jelas meragukan itu. Yang pasti, dia tak ingin kelihatan jelek di depan laki-laki yang disukainya.

Shuuhei tersenyum begitu Rukia masuk ruang tamu dan duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Hai. Aku kangen."

Sapaan yang tanpa basa basi itu membuat jantung Rukia semakin berdetak liar. Gadis itu hanya berharap wajahnya tak sampai semerah tomat.

Shuuhei memandang Rukia, mengamati ekspresi yang berseliweran di wajah kecilnya. Mata violetnya sesekali meliriknya. Yang paling Shuuhei inginkan, adalah keceriaan yang akrab bersemayam di mata itu, bukan pesona muram yang menggambarkan suasana hati adik sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pasti tahu maksud kedatanganku," lanjut Shuuhei ketika tak ada tanda-tanda Rukia bersedia membuka mulut. "Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf soal foto yang ada di studio Kira. Dan aku juga salah tidak memberitahumu soal Orihime." Nama itu menimbulkan sedikit reaksi dari Rukia, dan Shuuhei menyadarinya.

"Oh," gumam Rukia, tidak tahu harus menyahut dengan kalimat yang lebih normal. Dia ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya wanita itu bagi Shuuhei, tapi terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Dulu dia pacarku," ujar Shuuhei hati-hati, matanya tak lepas dari Rukia.

"Dulu?" tanpa sadar Rukia membeo. Sedikit kerut menghias keningnya.

"Yup, dulu. Kami sempat bersama beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian kami menyadari bahwa...hubungan itu tak bisa diteruskan. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk kembali jadi teman," terang Shuuhei.

Rukia sedikit lega meski ada secuil rasa cemburu sekaligus penasaran, kenapa hubungan itu dulunya terputus. Dalam benaknya, dia berpikir bahwa Orihime terlalu cantik dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Tentu saja pikiran remaja itu tidak sampai pada suatu kesimpulan bahwa dalam suatu hubungan, yang terpenting bukan hanya soal rupa yang menawan, tapi juga ikatan batin yang melandasi kelangsungan jalinan tersebut.

Shuuhei menarik napas. "Orihime mantanku, Rukia," jelasnya lagi.

"Tapi foto di studio Kira dulu terlihat..." Rukia tidak menuntaskan kalimatnya. _..sangat mesra_.

"Foto itu diambil saat kami bersama. Kira pikir foto itu bagus, jadi dia mencetaknya dengan ukuran super jumbo. Aku sudah memintanya menurunkan foto itu."

Rukia memainkan jari-jarinya. Ada rasa senang karena akhirnya Shuuhei menjelaskan tentang Orihime, dan ada perasaan tidak enak lain karena Shuuhei sampai harus meminta sahabat pirangnya untuk tidak lagi memajang foto terkutuk itu. Foto yang tadinya dilaknat Rukia, namun sekarang ada pikiran bahwa mungkin saja potret itu tidak digunakan untuk kepentingan lain selain bisnis.

Tanpa disadarinya, gadis itu mengerang tertahan sembari menggosok pelipisnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Rukia, jangan-jangan kau cemburu."

Rukia tersentak. Wajahnya memerah karena sepenggal kalimat itu menohok langsung hatinya. Tepat sekali.

"Tidak," sangkalnya cepat, yang sebenarnya sia-sia karena reaksinya spontannya memberi afirmasi _'Ya, aku cemburu.'_

Shuuhei hanya nyengir kuda, tapi tidak menggodanya lagi. Pria itu tidak mencoba peruntungannya lagi, khawatir perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan maaf Rukia bakal lebih alot.

"Kau imut sekali, lho," cetus Shuuhei tak tahan.

Rukia merengut. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Jadi kau memaafkanku, kan?"

"Maaf untuk apa? Aku tidak marah, Shuuhei-san."

"Bohong tuh. Kalau tidak marah, kok ninggalin aku di Seireitei Square?"

"..."

"Tuh, kan. Makanya kubilang kau manis. Kecil sih, lebih muda lagi."

"Aku memang masih remaja, dan kau yang sudah tua."

"Hyaha..."

Shuuhei tertawa lepas. Tentu saja dia masih muda, tapi pria itu maklum, remaja seumuran Rukia memang biasanya berpikir pria di atas dua puluh sudah berumur.

Ketika tawanya reda, Shuuhei kembali serius. "Tapi aku tidak main-main dengan maksudku untuk bersamamu, Rukia. Aku tak akan mendekatimu kalau aku masih bersama orang lain. Bisa-bisa Byakuya tidak akan membiarkanku melihat hari esok jika aku tidak serius denganmu. Kakakmu orang paling protektif yang kukenal."

Rukia tercengang sementara Shuuhei menggelengkan kepala.

"Rukia, tenggat waktunya bahkan sudah lewat, lho," ujar Shuuhei mengingatkan.

"Deadline apa?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Aku memberimu satu minggu, tapi ini sudah lebih. Jadi, bersedia jadi pacarku, kan?" ulang Shuuhei.

Wajah Rukia bersemu merah. Dengan kecemburuan, sakit hati, kecewa dan ngambek gara-gara sebuah potret dan identitas Orihime yang terungkap, Rukia lupa dengan pernyataan cinta Shuuhei.

"Shuuhei-san memang betul masih single, kan?" ulur Rukia, dengan pertanyaan yang nyaris kekanakan.

Shuuhei tersenyum, geli sekaligus senang melihat adik sahabatnya nampak sedang berpikir. Pemilihan kalimat Rukia sekali lagi mengingatkannya, bahwa gadis itu memang masih sangat belia.

"Heeh, aku sendiri. Lajang, single, jomblo, single fighter dan entah status apalagi," balasnya.

"Bagus!"

"Apanya yang 'bagus', Rukia?"

"Kalau begitu aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Kali ini Shuuhei tersenyum lebar, menandakan perasaan hatinya yang senang. Dia beringsut mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan, mengacak rambut hitam Rukia. Seperti yang diduganya selama ini, helaian rambut hitam itu sehalus sutra.

Sayangnya, momen romantis pertama mereka sejak jadian -yang terhitung sudah berlangsung beberapa detik- terusik dengan kemunculan mendadak Byakuya di ruangan itu.

Shuuhei merasakan hawa asing yang tidak mengenakkan menyeruak dan menghantam belakang kepalanya. Bulu kuduknya mendadak berdiri. Lehernya juga seperti tercekik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" tuntut Byakuya datar. Suaranya sedingin es tapi matanya memancarkan api.

"Eh?" Shuuhei tak mengerti, tapi kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada tangannya yang masih di kepala Rukia.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh adikku dengan tangan nistamu."

Kalau mau jujur, Byakuya adalah salah satu orang yang paling menakutkan bagi Shuuhei. Dan melihatnya segarang macan seperti saat itu membuat Shuuhei panik.

"Aku cuma mengusap rambutnya saja, kok," elaknya.

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Apa salahnya bermesraan sedikit dengan pacarku?"

Barulah ketika mendengar kata 'pacar', Byakuya membeku. Pria tampan itu mematung. Rukia, yang hanya bisa mengamati perseteruan pacarnya dan sang kakak, hanya bisa menarik napas panjang.

.-.-.

Setelah berhenti menceramahi Shuuhei untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari Rukia, Byakuya jadi tenang. Bertiga dengan Rukia, mereka melihat-lihat foto yang dibawa Shuuhei.

"Nih, foto-foto waktu aku meliput ke Stadion Yokohama," tunjuk Shuuhei.

Rukia mengambil sebuah foto close-up Shuuhei. Pria itu menyeringai. Bedanya, ada tato terukir di pipinya.

"Shuuhei-san," panggilnya. "Kok wajahmu bertato? Ini nomor enam dan sembilan, kan?"

"Oh, itu waktu aku dan teman-temanku gila-gilaan di festival kembang api musim panas tahun lalu. Akhirnya mereka merias wajah mereka dan wajahku dengan tinta timbul dan marker yang bisa dihapus. Tidak permanen sih, tapi agak susah dihapus setelahnya," jelas Shuuhei.

Secepat kilat Byakuya merebut foto yang dimaksud. Terlebih mendengar 'enam' dan 'sembilan', wajahnya kembali angker.

"Ternyata kau memang pria mesum," desis Byakuya pedas.

Shuuhei, yang menyadari maksud Byakuya, buru-buru menyangkalnya. "Bukan maksudku, kok. Itu Szayel yang memoles tatonya."

Rukia tidak paham dengan makna angka itu. "Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

Giliran Byakuya dan Shuuhei yang menatap Rukia, terkesima dan tak percaya.

"Eh, itu..." Shuuhei jadi salah tingkah.

"Awas kalau kau sampai merayu adikku yang macam-macam," ancam Byakuya.

Oh oh, siapa sangka ternyata Rukia masih polos sekali.

Rupanya bukan perkara enteng jadian dengan gadis remaja yang punya kakak protektif. Terlebih, jika sang kakak, meski sahabat sendiri, adalah orang seperti Byakuya. Satu lagi pemikiran Shuuhei, diam-diam dia berharap Renji menemukan gadis lain, meski saat ini sepertinya Renji sudah terlanjur cinta mati pada Rukia.

.-.-.

**The End**


End file.
